Una declaracion de amor
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Ella quiere irse, olvidar el sentimiento que aprendio en la Tierra pero por su amigo tendra que quedarse y compartir su dolor... Tal vez llegando a ser algo mas que amigos... Tal vez...TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**_Una declaracion de amor_**

**Cap. 1: Huir**

-Bueno, es hora que este chico guapo descanse sus hermosos ojos- decía Chico Bestia a la 1:30 de la mañana al apagar la TV.

Se levanta del sofá y sale del living, llegando a su habitación en medio de la oscuridad pero antes de abrir la puerta, ve una sombra caminando al fondo del pasillo. Al comienzo de susto mucho pensando que era un fantasma pero al oír los pasos que emitía al caminar, se dio cuenta que no lo era, que mas bien podría ser… ¡UN ZOMBIE COME CEREBROS! Esa idea lo aterro…

-"Soy un joven titán y no debo tener miedo"- se decía así mismo y empezó a seguir a dicha sombra- "no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo…"- se decía una y otra vez para darse valor. De pronto la sombra se detuvo, miro atrás y siguió ya que no vio a nadie, y mucho menos a una pulga verde que la seguía. La sombra continuo su camino hasta llegar a las escaleras, las subió y salio por la puerta que daba a la azotea. De un gran salto la pulga verde llego a la puerta y volvió a su forma original…

-"Soy un titán, soy valiente, soy valiente… ¿o mejor llamo a los demás?... ¡No! Lo enfrentare, yo puedo…"- Respiro hondo y ya se sentía listo- Uno… Dos… Dos y un cuarto… Dos y medio… Dos y tres cuartos… ¡YAAA…!- grito empujando la puerta y saliendo a ojos cerrados- ¡Alto ahí fantasma o zombi come cerebros!

-Chico Bestia, cálmate y mírame, soy yo

-¿Eh?- el verde abrió un ojo y luego abrió el otro- Eras tu Star, que susto.

-Discúlpame por haber interrumpido tu sueño y por haberte asustado.

-No te preocupes, recién me iba a la cama, además no me asustaste… ¿Star estas bien? Te ves un poco triste.

-No es nada amigo.

-¿Segura? En estos últimos días te he notado rara- le dijo a la pelirroja - ¿Que tienes ahí detrás?

- ¿Yo? Nada 

-Starfire, eres mala mintiendo, además esa sonrisa es fingida- la joven bajo la cabeza avergonzada- Ya dime qué tienes ahí.

-Es… es mi mochila.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pensabas irte?!

-No lo entenderías amigo.

-Explícame para entenderte. Te quieres ir sin avisarnos, sin despedirte ¿acaso hicimos algo que te lastimara?

-No, necesito irme, necesito olvidar…

-¿Nos quieres olvidar?

-Quiero olvidar algo que aprendí aquí, quiero olvidarme del amor, de uno imposible- confeso la triste chica mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La tamaraneana se sentó y recogiendo sus rodillas, las pego a su pecho y escondiendo su cabeza.

-Estas enamorada de Robin, todos lo sabemos ¿Pero porque dices que es imposible?- pregunto Chico Bestia sentándose a su lado.

-Él no corresponde a mis sentimientos- respondió sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Eso no puede ser, tal vez estés confundiendo las…

-¡Yo lo oí!-le respondió con dolor en su voz, haciendo que su amigo abriera los ojos al ver el rostro de su antes alegre amiga bañado en lagrimas- Lo oí cuando le decía que la amaba, que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿De quien ella hablas?

-De mi mejor amiga.

-¿Con ella? No puede ser- dijo sorprendido y tras un breve silencio- ¿Ella lo ama?- pregunto temeroso de oír la respuesta, rogando por oír una negativa.

-Si- respondió finalmente Star y las lagrima comenzaban a caer de nuevo- son… son… - respiro profundamente- son novio desde hace unos días.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, no puede ser- decía como para tratar de convencerse así mismo- Es por eso que últimamente andan juntos, entrenan juntos y conversan mucho.

-Creo que esto es desde lo que pasó con Trigon. Él la salvo y lo debe haber hecho por amor en vez de amistad como creía.

-Aun me cuesta creer que son novios, no puedo creer que ella se haya enamorado- dijo muy triste y cabizbajo. Starfire lo observo por un momento, dándose cuenta de algo que sospechaba.

-¿Qué coincidencia no? Estamos enamorados de las personas que se aman entre si… Será mejor que me vaya de una vez- Star se puso de pie y empezó a volar.

-¡No Star! No te vayas por favor- le suplicaba su verde amigo sujetándole la mano.

-Pero Chico Bestia, si me quedo estaré peor de lo que estoy, tal vez llegue a perder mis poderes y no quiero preocupar ni dar lastima a nadie. No puedo dormir, ya no quiero llorar… Estoy feliz por ellos de verdad, son mis amigos, pero la tristeza es muy fuerte.

-Lo de tus poderes lo había notado y yo te ayudare a que no desaparezcan, haré que todos los días se dibuje una sonrisa en tu rostro aunque tal vez no sea una sincera, pero no puedes irte, no quiero quedarme solo, no quiero enfrentar esto solo.

-Es que…

-¡Por favor Star!-la chica vio en los ojos de su amigo que se borro la alegría y brillo que siempre mostraban por la pena que sentía pero a pesar de ello estaba dispuesto en ayudarle a sobrellevar su dolor.

-Entre los dos nos ayudaremos- contesto mientras pisaba el suelo- Será difícil.

-Lo se, pero no podemos cambiar nuestro lugar por otros, no podemos cambiar nuestra manera de vivir por otros Star… Gracias por quedarte- le dijo al abrazarla y llorar en su hombro y lo mismo empezó a hacer ella.

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos. Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia sobre el amor en el grupo de los TT. Espero que les guste la historia y si no, háganmelo saber para quitarla. La verdad dudaba bastante si ponerla o no, la historia la tengo desde hace un mes y ya voy a empezar el tercer capitulo en mi cuaderno borrador . Espero sus comentarios y ojala la gente en Fanfiction empiece a aumentar ya que de un tiempo a acá no hay mucha participación. Cuídense.

BYE

RavenSakura


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una declaración de amor**_

_**Cap.2: **_

El día comenzaba con el sol muy alto en el cielo y con el encargado del desayuno en la cocina

- Buenos días – saludo Raven entrando al living

- Bueno días – respondió su líder cortésmente

- ¡Muy bueno días! ¡Que hambre tengo! – Dijo Cyborg enérgicamente y se puso a olfatear el olor que lo envolvía - ¡Huele muuuuuuyy rico! – Decía mientras flotaba a la mesa guiado por el aroma de la carne y los huevos fritos - ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto babeando

- El desayuno esta listo, solo falta que vengan Star y Chico Bestia

- Por mi no hay problema, solo tomare un té de hierbas – dijo Raven mientras se dirigía a la tetera que estaba por hervir.

- ¡Ya quiero comer! – reclamaba Cyborg, hecho un mar de lagrimas.

- Ya te dije, tienen que venir Star y Chico Bestia para empezar a desayunar.

- Oye, Bestita solo come tofu y no esto tan rico que has hecho… ¡AJÁ! Quieres que venga Star a darte de comer en la boquita – le dijo Cyborg con voz picara sin ver la cara de enojo de su líder – "Haber Robin lindo abre la boca, te voy a hacer el avioncito" – decía tratando de imitar la voz de la pelirroja aun sin mirar a su amigo.

- Cyborg – llamo Raven – será mejor que vayas por los dos.

- ¿Pero yo por que? – pregunto mientras veía a Raven tomar asiento en el sofá.

- Anda antes que él te lo pida – termino diciendo la pelimorada tomando el libro que estaba a su lado. Cyborg miro de reojo a su amigo y vio que tenía la cara roja como un tomate pero de enojo.

- Si, ahora mismo iré – y salio volando del living, literalmente - ¡Genial! ¿Acaso el cabeza de púas no puede aguantar una broma? – decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de la pelirroja, pero antes de doblar a la izquierda y encontrarse con la habitación que buscaba, se escondió rápidamente para presenciar algo que no se lo hubiera imaginado por mas que se lo hubieran contado.

- Lo de anoche fue muy lindo Chico Bestia, increíble

- Creo que nos sirvió en algo a los dos ¿no? – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Sabes, no quiero estar en la torre, me sentiría triste y quiero que esta paz y felicidad que me haz hecho sentir no desaparezca por un buen tiempo.

- Yo tampoco… ¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a desayunar al centro ¿Qué dices? ¿No se te antoja una pizza familiar cubierta con mostaza?

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Respondió la pelirroja llena de alegría – Gracias Chico Bestia – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el correspondía al abrazo – Te quiero mucho

- Y yo a ti. Bien, vámonos – y salieron corriendo hacia el otro pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras de la azotea.

Una vez que se fueron, el chico metálico salio de su escondite con la mandíbula en el piso…

_- ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso… pasaron la noche juntos? Eso quiero decir que…_ - decía mentalmente.

- Y los encontraste

-** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó la gótica – Estas como asustado ¿acaso viste un fantasma?

- No, pero creo que tuve una ilusión

- ¿eh? ¿Dónde están Chico Bestia y Starfire?

- Yo… no los encontré.

- _¿De cuando acá Chico Bestia se levanta tan temprano?_

- Me voy a desayunar – decía mientras se alejaba dejando en el pasillo a una desconcertada Raven.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- ¿Cómo que no están?

- Ya… ya te lo dije Robin. Los fui a buscar a sus habitaciones y no encontré a ninguno de los dos – explicaba Cy mientras trataba de devorar todo a su paso, aunque aun pensaba en lo que sucedió con sus amigos

De pronto la alarma de la Torre se activó

- Es Cinderblock – dijo Raven mirando la pantalla de la computadora

- ¡¿Ahora donde están Star y Chico Bestia cuando se les necesita?!

- Tranquilízate Robin – decía Cyborg

- Según la computadora, la señal de sus comunicadores viene de la habitación de Star – dijo Raven haciendo que el chico maquina abriera los ojos.

- Iré a buscarlos ahí, espérenme en el auto T – ordeno Robin para salir corriendo del living en dirección a la habitación de Star antes de que Cy pudiera detenerlo.

Cuando entró, encontró la habitación hecha un caos a excepción de la cama, donde estaban los dos comunicadores. Robin cogió ambos y luego de mirarlos por un par de segundos, salio de la habitación.

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

Cinderblock estaba fuera de control, destruía todo a su paso. Rompía las pistas, los autos estacionados los estrellaba contra los edificios, sin importarle que habían personas dentro. Justo en medio de su destrucción, cogió un auto que transitaba por ahí y lo lanzo contra un camión de gasolina estacionado frente a un restaurante. Los pasajeros, padres con su bebe en brazos, se abrazaron entre si esperando su fin mientras el chofer gritaba desesperado… ¡el auto se detuvo!... Abrieron los ocupantes del auto poco a poco sus ojos y vieron que estaban suspendidos en el aire.

- Muy bien hecho Star – dijo Bestita mientras se ponía delante de su amiga que sostenía el auto.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja a los ocupantes del auto una vez que los puso a salvo, ellos asintieron a la pregunta – muy bien, es mejor que se vayan de aquí – les aconsejo mientras regresaba con Bestita para hacerle frente a Cinderblock.

- ¡Oye Cinderblock! ¿Te levantaste de mal humor? – Preguntaba Bestita recibiendo de respuesta un fuerte gruñido del monstruo – Yo te pondré de buenas – contesto Chico Bestia con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras veía como aquel monstruo se le acercaba corriendo. Entonces se transformo en un guepardo y corrió a toda velocidad contra él y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, dio un gran salto y por detrás apareció Starfire que con su descomunal fuerza le propinó un gran puñete que lo mando a volar contra un viejo edificio. El golpe fue duro para Cinderblock pero cuando empezaba a recuperarse un gran dinosaurio de cuello largo verde cayó sobre él, noqueándolo por completo.

- ¡Fue una victoria para nosotros! – Decía Starfire mientras se acercaba volando al dinosaurio que regresaba a su forma original - ¡Muy bien amigo! - decía mientras llegaba a abrazarlo con mucha efusividad.

- Gra… gracias – dijo algo nervioso, es que la proximidad de sus cuerpos hacia que sintiera ciertas partes de su cuerpo y eso lo ponía nervioso. Antes ya lo había abrazado pero no como ahora. – Pero no lo hice solo, también me ayudaste – le respondió haciendo que ella se separara a verlo, es que esas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera muy rápido, lo observo por unos minutos para después sonreírle y volverlo a abrazar, y ahora él también lo hacia. Pero el sonido de la explosión de un auto hizo que se separaran. Una vez que el humo se disperso pudieron ver el auto T frente a ellos.

- ¿Creo que interrumpimos algo? – pregunto el líder cuando salio del auto y que por su tono parecía estar molesto

- ¿tu que crees? – respondió desafiante Chico Bestia

- ¿Dónde estaban? Los necesitábamos para detener a Cinderblock y…

- Ya lo detuvimos trabajando en equipo – interrumpió Star a Raven para explicar

- ¡Pero el equipo es de 5 Star! ¡No de dos!

- ¡No le grites Robin! ¡O yo te enseñare a no hacerlo! – Retó Chico Bestia dejando anonadados a todos sus amigos – Vámonos de aquí Star – le dijo tomándola de la mano y ella asintió, con la cara reflejando su tristeza y empezó a volar con dirección a la torre, al lado de un pterodáctilo verde.

- ¿Qué rayos paso? – pregunto Cyborg, aun atónito por lo que paso con sus amigos.

- No lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo, vamos a la torre – ordeno mientras subía al auto. Cyborg hizo lo mismo, pero Raven se quedo ahí – Raven, sube – le pedía Cyborg

- No – respondió sorprendiendo a ambos titanes en el auto – tengo algo muy urgente que hacer – y antes de que le preguntaran que era, se envolvió en su aura negra y desapareció en el suelo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Acaso todos van a hacer lo que quieran aquí! – gruñía Robin

- Esto… Robin… así como van las cosas, creo… creo… creo…

- ¿Qué cosa crees Cyborg?

- Creo que deberías saber lo que en realidad sucedió en la mañana.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Yo… pues yo… si encontré a Star y a Bestita en la mañana pero me entere de algo que no creo que te guste…

Y Cyborg le contó a Robin lo que oyó de la conversación de Star y Bestita y lo que él creía que había sucedido entre los dos. Robin no podía creerlo, no se hubiera imaginado nunca que ellos dos… que ellos… Necesitaba, ¡no! Tenía la urgencia de hablar con ellos, en especial con ella…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola _(Hi!)_ espero que les haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por los reviews que enviaron: Anemone, Kumiko - Kori, Anita moon, Jhon _(todos esperamos que regreses pronto)_, Afri Potter, Deego, SaQhra y a todos los que leyeron sin mandar review _(¿no mandaron review pero si leyeron)_ eh... pues si, hay varias personas que hacen eso _(¿y por que les agradeces si no te mandaron reviews? tarada)_ u.u solo agradece que tienen el bien de leernos. Espero que sigan leyendo este fic^^ y a partir del proximo cap. no subrayare dialogos _(¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!)_ que paso? _(me encanta los dialogos subrayados)_ pero he recibido varios comentarios que me dicen que no subraye y creo que ellos mandan _(¡Diganle que no plis! ÓÒ me he de suicidar)_ ¬¬ escandalosa. Cuidense y manden flores, chocolates o tomates, todo sera bien recibido _(Tomates por favor y beterraga tambien para mi ensalada)_ óò no por favor.

BYE

Raven_Sakura _(Black!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Una declaración de amor**_

_**Cap. 3:**_

Llego antes que todos, justo para ver la llegada de Star y de Chico Bestia, aunque algo estaba mal, Chico Bestia estaba como terodáctilo trayendo en su lomo a la pelirroja que parecía estar desmayada. Cuando el ave aterrizó en la azotea y volvió a su forma original puso despacio el cuerpo de ella en el piso

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto muy preocupado

- Un poco, ya no me siento tan mareada

- Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación

- Esta bien, pero yo puedo caminar – dijo Starfire pero al intentar ponerse de pie casi cae, pero Bestita la sostuvo.

- Creo que aun no puedes, yo te llevare – y la levanto despacio en brazos y entro a la torre.

La gótica, que estaba espiando tras la pared, tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber que tipo de relación tenían ellos dos, ya que se le hace muy raro que estén tan unidos

- ¿No será que ellos son…? No, no puede ser, Star esta enamorada de Robin, aunque últimamente la he visto rara, triste y lejana a él… Tengo que averiguar que rayos sucede aquí – concluyo y usando sus poderes entro a la Torre, pero antes de que pudiera ir a la habitación de la tamaraneana, la alarma se activó de nuevo y de inmediato sonó su comunicador

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al contestar la llamada de Robin

- Plasmus apareció y ayudo a escapar a Cinderblock

- Genial, la ciudad tiene tan buenos policías

- Ven rápido y trae a Star y a Chico Bestia.

- Esta bien – y corto la comunicación. Dio un largo suspiro y cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Star, se encontró con el chico verde.

- Vaya, hasta que te encuentro. Robin me llamo y me dijo que fuéramos rápido a la ciudad, que teníamos que ayudarlo a detener a Plasmus y a Cinderblock de nuevo.

- Si lo se, me mando a buscarlos

- No perdamos el tiempo entonces – contesto Bestita de manera casi altanera y empezó a correr en dirección a la azotea

- ¿Y Starfire? Voy a llamarla – dijo y empezó a correr a su habitación

- ¡No vayas! – grito Bestita para detenerla. Raven a mirarlo – Ella no vendrá, creo que le cayo mal el desayuno que comimos.

- Pero ustedes no desayunaron

- Si lo hicimos, pero fuera… ¡Ya vamos de una vez! Tengo que regresar urgente – y empezó a correr hacia la azotea. Raven lo vio perderse al doblar el pasillo y luego miro hacia la puerta de Star, estaba casi frente a ella, debía darle un vistazo ya que es raro que la pelirroja no vaya a una misión y menos si lo ordena Robin directamente, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso en este momento por lo mismo que Robin fue quien llamo y si demoraba demasiado se iba a poner de mal humor. Se envolvió en su oscura aura y desapareció.

En la ciudad Robin y Cyborg hacían lo posible por detener a ambos monstruos aunque les estaban dando dura batalla, pero cuando llegaron Raven y Chico Bestia la pelea fue más pareja.

Luego de que Plasmus y Cyborg fueran derrotados por los titanes, ellos mismo los llevaron a la prisión para que no se escapen otra vez. En todo este recorrido era Chico Bestia el más desesperado por llegar a la Torre T.

- Cy ¿no puedes conducir más rápido? Me urge llegar

- Bestita, si tienes ganas de ir al baño, me puedo detener aquí, te conviertes en perro y solucionado el problema. No me gusta que me molesten al conducir

- No es eso, es por otra razón.

- Y hablando de razones ¿Dónde esta Starfire? Se supone que tenía que estar aquí apoyándonos.

- Mira Robin, si no sabes lo que pasa, es mejor que no hables. Starfire esta un poco mal, eso es todo

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – pregunto preocupado el chico metálico

- Bueno… parece que le cayó mal lo que comió en el desayuno

- ¿Y me puedes decir por que desayunaron fuera? – pregunto Robin algo molesto y eso no le gustó al chico verde que, luego de una pausa

- Porque queríamos un momento a solas – termino respondiendo dejando a todos atónitos pero a Robin, luego de sorprenderse, lo enojo muchísimo. Lo que restaba de camino fue silencioso y hasta incomodo para todos.

Al llegar a la torre, Chico Bestia bajo y entro rápido, corrió y llego a la habitación de Star

- Star ¿estas despierta?

- Pasa amigo – y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Chico Bestia y cerrándose tras él. Robin, quien espiaba desde la esquina, se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que decían pero no podía oír nada. Se dio por vencido, algo que no le gustaba hacer, pero tampoco podía entrar a la fuerza al cuarto de la pelirroja, así que se fue al living. Cuando desapareció al doblar el pasillo, de la pared un circulo negro se abrió y salio la chica gótica del grupo deteniéndose frente a la puerta con la intención de entrar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y salieron Chico Bestia y Starfire muy sonrientes ya que él le había contado una de sus bromas y pues ella solo reía, ya que le parecía graciosas las tonterías que decía su amigo. Y así se fueron al parecer hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

Una vez que doblaron el pasillo, una sombra se dibujo en el piso y salio de ahí Raven, quien se había escondido justo a tiempo. Se fue tras ellos volando y efectivamente entraron a la sala de entrenamiento pero no entro con ellos ya que al no ser un lugar cerrado, y penso que no hablarían abiertamente sobre lo que pasa con ellos, así que decidió ir al living por un té.

- ¿ya se fue?

- si, su olor ya no es tan fuerte

- Pero ¿Por qué crees que nos seguía?

- No lo se, pero es mejor que veamos primero lo de tus poderes.

- Tengo miedo de ya no tenerlos, con eso de que solo me elevo centímetros del piso – decía la pelirroja mientras se disponía levantar una pesa de 100 kilos.

- Ya no pienses en eso y empecemos a medir primero tu fuerza.

- Esta bien – contesto y luego de dar un profundo suspiro, levanto la pesa con mucha facilidad – Aun no pierdo totalmente mis poderes – decía con un pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

- ¡Que bien! Pero ahora debemos ver cuanto es lo máximo que puedes levantar.

- Lo máximo a lo que llegaba era a las 2 toneladas y media – recordó la pelirroja dejando boquiabierto a Bestita.

- Bueno, veamos si aun puedes hacerlo.

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

- Robin, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – contesto mientras seguía cambiando de canal al televisor.

- ¿Sabes que le sucede a Star? - preguntó la gotica, obteniendo el silencio como respuesta. Cyborg, que estaba en la cocina por una gaseosa para acompañar su pizza, escuchó la pregunta y miró a su líder para saber que le diría - ¿No piensas contestar? - insitio Raven de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – soltó molesto apagando el televisor – Por que no vas y se lo preguntas a ella misma.

- Eh… ¿alguien quiere pizza? – Preguntó Cyborg para calmar los ánimos – creo que no, mejor me voy.

- No Cyborg, siéntate y cuéntale a Raven lo que me dijiste – ordeno Robin

- Pero, yo te conté lo que oí y te explique lo que suponía, cosa que no se si sea verdad

- Solo cuéntaselo

- ¿Contarme qué?

- Siéntate Raven – le pidió a la gótica mientras él hacia lo mismo y empezó a relatarle lo mismo que le contó a Robin – Y eso es todo

- No puede ser… - murmuro la gótica sorprendida

- Si puede ser Raven

- Pero ella… tú… ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

- Bueno, me iré a mi habitación

- Gracias Cyborg - le contesto mientras se levantaba del sofa y desaparecia del living - No puedo creer lo que oí – hablo la gótica

- Pues créelo. Al comienzo tampoco podía creerlo pero todo concuerda. Hace días que se encierran en la habitación de ella o sino en la de él, salen juntos a la ciudad, andan de arriba para abajo pegados como chicles… ¡Todo concuerda!

- ¿Le dijiste? ¿Le dijiste lo que me confesaste?

- No, pero creo que ya no tiene sentido hacerlo

- Yo pienso que deberías decírselo, tal vez…

- ¿Tal vez qué Raven? seria estúpido decírselo no crees.

- Quizás si, quizás no – y se levantó del sofá dejando solo a su líder…

Decidió que se daría un baño para relajarse y luego a meditar, debía hacerlo, lo que le contó Cyborg deberás que la sorprendió y temía que sus poderes también estuvieran afectados.

- No puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! – escucho proveniente de la sala de entrenamiento llamando su atención, así que se acerco sigilosamente – Es lo ma… es lo máximo… ya… ya no doy… no doy mas – decía la pelirroja en el piso con la respiración agitada notablemente.

- Una tonelada y media, y lo hiciste con mucha dificultad

- No puede ser… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – decía mientras se sentaba, tratando de no quebrar la voz por lo frustrada y triste que se sentía.

- Tranquilízate Star, sabes que no me gusta verte así – decía al abrazarla para consolarla.

- A este paso, tendré que dejar a los titanes y ahora sin querer.

- No digas eso, no te iras, aquel día te jure que íbamos a superarlo y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Starfire ¿estamos juntos o no? – le dijo haciendo que la pelirroja que estaba en sus brazos lo mirara y luego de una instante, le sonrió

- Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo Chico Bestia, gracias… Te… te quiero

- ¡Star! ¡Star despierta! – gritaba, pero luego se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que la pelirroja perdió el conocimiento por el cansancio. La levantó del piso con cuidado y la llevo a su habitación.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_A este paso, tendré que dejar a los titanes y ahora sin querer." _

- ¿Por qué dijo ahora sin querer? ¿Se quiso ir antes de aquí por su voluntad?

"_Aquel día te jure que íbamos a superarlo"_

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

"_estamos juntos o no"_

- ¿Acaso… de verdad son mas que amigos?

"_gracias por estar conmigo Chico Bestia, te quiero"_

- ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí? Voy a averiguar que sucede, tengo que averiguarlo....

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola _(Hi!)_ gracias mil por los reviews _(de verdad nos sorprende tener tantos reviews con tan solo dos cap.)_ gracias tambien a aquellos que leen el fic pero no dejan reviews _(aunque seria mejor que dejen,aunque sea uno para saber si les gusta o no, o en que debemos cambiar como lo hizo saQhra)_ la verdad a mi me gusta subrayarlos, pero ustedes mandan _(pero no pudimos resistir a subrayar en la ultima parte^^)_ gomen por eso u.u.

Espero _(esperamos... ¡¿no entiendes que somo dos?!)_ Demonios!! en que momento llegaste a mi vida! _(no seria en que momento me encerraste aqui ¬¬)_ u.u Cuidense y recibimos reviews de todo tipo. _(Oye nerd! no has agradadecido los reviews anteriores)_ O.o ¡Cierto! gracias a: Donpimpon, Kumiko-Kori, PelusitaBlack93, Neverdie, Anita-moon _(cuando sigues con tus fics eh!!! se te extraña amix),_ Tsuki-chan, Jan-Culle-Halle, y saQhra (_y de nuevo gracias a los que no dejan reviews pero leen la historia)_ Black! ¿crees que lleguemos a mas de 20 reviews (_tal vez, espero que si)_ Cuidense

BYE

Raven_Sakura _(Black!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Una declaración de amor**_

**Cap4**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, transcurrió un mes y la situación era igual o peor dentro de la Torre T

- Necesito hablar contigo Star, a solas.

- Yo…

- Puedes hablar con confianza.

- No te metas Chico Bestia.

- Me meto, porque sé que le gritaras de nuevo.

- ¡Es que me exaspera que no me diga que le sucede!

- ¡Ella no tiene porque decirte nada!

- ¡Necesitamos saber que fue lo que paso con ella y sus poderes! Los robots de Slade casi la matan.

- ¡Pero ella ya te dijo que no lo sabe!

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Su abogado?

- ¡Si! ¡Si lo soy y que!

- ¡Te voy a…!

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! – Interrumpió Raven furiosa, estaba harta de esto - ¡¿acaso no pueden vivir un maldito día sin estar peleandose?!

- Pues dile a tu "amiguito" que no se meta con Star – respondió resaltando la palabra en diminutivo que dijo – Si es que sus poderes se están debilitando, no es su culpa, ya les dijo que no sabe que le sucede.

- Pues creo que deberíamos hacerte un chequeo medico para saber que es lo que tienes Star, no vaya a ser que sufras de alguna enfermedad y no lo sepas.

- Gracias por preocuparte amigo Cyborg, pero te aseguro que no es necesario el chequeo medico.

- ¡Te exijo a que te hagas ese chequeo!

- ¡Tu no le puedes exigir nada! Y si sigues con esa actitud, yo… - pero callo, no pudo continuar con su amenaza ya que sintió la mano de Star sobre su hombro. Entonces respiro profundamente para calmarse - Vámonos Star, es mejor que descanses – y se llevo a un pálida pelirroja.

- ¡Quien se cree que es! ¿Su padre? – preguntaba colérico Robin cuando desaparecieron del living la pelirroja y el chico verde.

- No malinterpretes a Bestita, él solo quiere el bienestar de Starfire.

- Al igual que nosotros Cyborg – contestó sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá – me preocupa el no saber que le sucede, que le pasa ¡Me molesta que me sonría falsamente cuando se lo pregunto!

- Yo creo que debería hacerse un chequeo medico – comento el chico metálico

- Pues yo no creo que sea necesario – dijo la gótica, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

- ¿Por qué lo crees así Raven? – pregunto su líder con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

- Se que algo le sucede, pero no es nada físico, estoy segura.

- ¿Te refieres a que puede ser emocional? – dijo Cyborg

- ¡Exacto! Hay algo que debe afectarla tanto para que sus poderes fallen, recuerden que ellos se rigen por sus emociones y su base principal es la alegría.

- ¿Creen que su relación con Chico Bestia la afecte?

- No Robin, no lo creo, él seria incapaz de lastimarla – defendió Cyborg a su amigo.

- No me refería a eso – contesto el petirrojo - por mas que en este momento me gustaría partirle la cara, se que no la lastimaría, es mas, creo que la protege.

- ¡Eso es! – Dijo Raven atrayendo la atención de ambos titanes – Analícenlo de esta manera: a Starfire le fallan sus poderes desde hace casi dos meses y al comienzo de este tiempo casi ni volaba, no tenia mucha súper fuerza y hacia sus starballs muy pequeños.

- Pero ha ido mejorando con el tiempo, cuando empezó su relación con Chico Bestia – dedujo Cyborg haciendo que su líder lo mirara y empuñe sus manos.

- Hasta ahí hemos deducido algo por lo menos pero debemos descubrir el motivo que le afecta y además de eso, creo que la relación que ellos dos tienen no es de la clase que nosotros pensamos.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que crees que no son novios? – pregunto Robin, rogando en sus adentros porque eso fuera verdad.

- Si, _bueno eso quiero creer_ – murmuro para si lo último – pero aun debo confirmar eso.

- ¿Creen que seria bueno que revise los videos de seguridad? De repente encuentro algo referente a la noche anterior a la que los vi salir de la habitación de Star.

- No seria mala idea – respondió Robin.

- Muy bien, les avisare si encuentro algo – y sin mas se fue al cuarto de seguridad.

- Necesito meditar – dijo Raven pero cuando se iba algo la detuvo.

- Quiero hablar contigo – pidió Robin mientras le soltaba el brazo.

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

- Ya me siento mucho mejor, duérmete ya, se que estas cansado.

- Aun no tengo sueño.

- Una vez vi en la televisión que para dormir es bueno tomar un vaso de leche tibia.

- ¡Guácala! No me gusta la leche, pero tomare si tu también lo haces, tal vez te ayude a dormir, lo necesitas mas que yo.

- Esta bien - acepto algo resignada, no era que no le gustase la leche sino que en ese momento no quería tomar nada pero lo haría por él.

Es cierto que la compañía de aquella persona verde que sale ahora de su habitación dándole una gran sonrisa le había ayudado bastante, ya que de no ser por él, sus poderes se hubieran ido hace tiempo, pero últimamente eso ya no le ayudaba mucho, no tenia ganas de nada y Chico Bestia se había dado cuenta de eso, por eso trata de protegerla mas que antes, trata de protegerla ferozmente de esa persona causante de su dolor, involuntariamente claro.

Suponía que no se imaginaba que todo esto era por él, por eso se lo preguntaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad, pero ella lo ama tanto que no quiere que le tenga lastima por sufrir por su amor… no, no se lo iba a decir por mas que la torturasen.

El tocar de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos ¿tan rápido regresó? ¡Hora de beber leche caliente! ¡Nooooooo!

- Adelante – respondió con la misma resignación en la voz con la que acepto tomar la leche – Tan rápido regre… sas…

- Hola, lo siento, supongo que esperabas que fuera otra persona, pero necesito hablar contigo.

- Eto… no, no te preocupes, es que me sorprendes que estés aquí

- Bueno, es que hace semanas quería hablar contigo – decía mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su cama – pero tu "perro guardián" no deja acercarme a ti, no se te despega.

- No lo llames así por favor, él solo quiere protegerme…

- ¿De mi? ¿Quiere protegerte de mí? Sabes que no te he lastimado ni seria capaz de hacerlo ¿Por qué quiere protegerte de mí?

- Yo… ya no quiero más peleas entre Chico Bestia y tú… Por favor, vete.

- No te preocupes, no vendrá en un buen rato.

- ¿Qué?

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

- ¡AYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYY! ¡AyyyyyyyyYYYYYyyy! Mi cabeza ¿Qué me paso?

- Te golpeé en la cabeza, te desmayaste y te traje aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por que hiciste eso?

- Era necesario sacarte de la torre.

- ¿necesario? ¿Y no pudiste traerme una chompa, una casaca o algún abrigo? Corre mucho viento aquí – reclamaba mientras sobaba sus brazos.

- Lo siento, pensé que no lo necesitarías, ya que vienes muy seguido aquí con tu novia.

- Vaya, veo que me espías… ¿con quien dijiste que vengo? ¿De que diablos…?

- Starfire – dijo Raven interrumpiéndolo

- ¿crees que somos novios?

- Creo que al verlos tan cerrados a los dos cualquiera pensaría eso.

- No sabes lo que dices

- ¿A no? ¿Crees que no lo se?

- No, no lo sabes.

- Pues entérate que hay otras personas sufriendo por los dos, en especial Robin.

- ¿Robin? Él es el menos indicado para sufrir por algo así y como te repito, no sabes nada.

- Sabes que me seria muy fácil leer tu mente ahora mismo – respondió ella haciendo que el chico verde abriera los ojos de par en par – no te preocupes, no lo haré, por eso queríamos preguntarles sobre este tema a ambos.

- ¡No me digas que…! ¡Tengo que ir con ella!

- ¡No! ¡No lo harás! – y lo tomo del brazo derecho cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Suéltame! – grito volteando para zafarse del agarre pero por la fuerza con la que volteo hizo que Raven tropiece cayendo sobre él.

_Ella sobre él…_

No podía negarlo, se le veía lindo, tierno, se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos y ese brillos en sus ojos era único, solo brillaban para ella.

- No dejare que te vayas hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

Él frunció el ceño, la tomó de la cintura fuertemente y cambio la posición, haciendo que ella rodee su cuello con sus brazos por la sorpresa del cambio.

_Él sobre ella…_

No podía negarlo, era hermosa, bella, perfecta. Creía que esos ojos que parecieran siempre dormidos, despiertan solo cuando lo contemplan, solo a él. Y sus labios, ahora finamente entreabiertos lo llamaban con desesperación.

- ¿Qué… que haces? – balbuceo la gótica cuando sintió su aliento chocar en su rostro.

- No lo se, solo quiero hacerlo – respondió mirando fijamente sus labios y luego se perdió en un profundo mar violeta.

- Yo no se que quieres hacer – contesto mientras flotaba en un apacible cielo verde para luego mirar sus labios – pero quiero que lo hagas – dijo y levantando su rostro se apoderó de sus verdes labios.

Chico Bestia en un inicio, por 5 segundos, esta inmóvil, sin reaccionar pero luego correspondió a aquel lento y tímido beso que le dio la pelimorada.

- Después de esto – dijo al separar sus labios – ya se que quiero hacer – y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella pero con mas intensidad que en el anterior, demostrando que la amaba, que la quería y la necesitaba con él…

_**Continuará…**_

Hola _**(hi!)**_ ¡Black! ¡Llegamos a más de 20 reviews! ¡Que emoción! _**(gracias a todos por sus reviews)**_ gracias a: Donpimpon, neverdie, anita moon (_**regresa pronto**_!), Celesti Ragazza _**(¿italiana?**_), , Kumiko – Kory, Javier de Jesús (_**sorry que no ponga completo tus datos ^^**_) y a Johnn (_**que bueno que regresaste ^^**_) y también a aquellos que nos leen pero no nos dejan reviews (_**si no dejan review quiere decir que estamos bien ¿no?**_) si, debe ser por eso. Cuidense y nos vemos en el proximo cap.

BYe

Raven_Sakura (_**Black!, recibimos tomates, flores, chocolates y huevos^^**_) ÓÒ


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, espero no me quieran matar por la demora _(ni digas las disculpas)_ O.o? ¿Por que? _(¬¬ por que supongo que querran leer la continuación de una vez)_ u.u supongo que si. Solo quiero decir dos cosas _(a ver ps habla):_

1º Gracias a todos por sus animos de continuar (este es un momento depresivo) en especial a Coockie _(o.o? Asi se escribe su nombre?)_ '-' la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero mas me vale apurarme si no me sacan de la maquina a patadas _(besos loca y lean su fic, esta en mis favoritos)._

2º Que los TT no nos pertencen, son... _(¡Ashhhhhhhhh! deja ya eso y dejalos leer!!!!! òó)_ u.u ok, ya lean y yo sigo abajo (u.u)

****

_**Una declaración de amor**_

_**Cap.5 **_

- ¿Chico Bestia esta bien verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja

- No te preocupes, estará bien. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Star?

- No sucede nada, no se lo que me pasa, ya te lo había dicho.

- Star puedes mentirle a quien quieras, menos a mi – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

- Yo… no es eso – respondió nerviosa mientras su mirada se clavaba en la sábana que la cubría – yo… confío en ti… y eso… eso lo sabes

- Entonces dime que es lo que te pasa, por favor – era la primera vez que oía a Robin rogar de esa manera y eso la conmovió mas estaba convencida en no decirle que su sufrir era por él.

- Vete por favor – le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa – no tengo nada estoy bien, yo…

- ¡BASTA! – interrumpió de manera abrupta asustando a la pelirroja que lo miraba atónita – lo siento… de verdad lo siento, pero no me sigas mintiendo, no sabes cuan preocupado estoy por ti. Tú sabes que te pasa, que te sucede y yo quiero saberlo… necesito saberlo – dijo o mas bien ordeno y eso fue lo que entendió ella.

- Robin, se que soy parte de tu equipo y se que mi mal trabajo afecta el desempeño del grupo en las misiones. Si lo que me pides es que te diga que me sucede, pues te respondo que no lo se… y… y si quieres… y si quieres que me vaya lo…

- ¡No! No es eso lo que quiero y nunca lo pienses, no quiero que te vayas, solo quiero que me digas la verdad, tú lo sabes y no me lo quieres decir ¿Por qué? ¿Dime porque?

- No puedo decir nada ¡No puedo decirte nada! – decía la pelirroja soltando el llanto que trataba de guardar y es que nunca había visto a Robin así, humillado, suplicando por algo.

- ¿Es por mi? – murmuró haciendo que la pelirroja, que tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente lo abriera de golpe – por eso no me lo quieres decir ¿verdad? – la pelirroja subió la mirada hacia el, pero el miraba de lado - ¿Qué… que fue lo que te hice? Sea lo que sea yo… no me di cuenta… perdóname – le dijo y siguió mirando al piso.

Starfire estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo…? ¿De verdad estaba tan desesperado como para culparse sin saber? ¿Por qué le tiene que decir todas estas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué tiene que, sin querer, ilusionarla con algo que no puede ser?

- Robin, no tiene nada que ver contigo, el problema es por mí. Yo… yo creo que aun no puedo manejar mis emociones, eso es todo – explico tratando de sonar lo mas sincera que podía, aunque analizando ahora lo que le decía, era cierto, era por ella, por no ser fuerte sentimentalmente y aceptar que todo aquello con lo que soñó no podrá ser.

- Mírame y dime que no sabes lo que te pasa – pidió, cambiando su tono suplicante por uno casi autoritario, haciendo que la pelirroja se sorprenda.

- Yo… ya te dije que no se lo…

- ¡A los ojos! – interrumpió al notar que la pelirroja no levantaba su vista. Ella solo bufó molesta pero se olvidó de todo cuando quedó inmersa en un mar azul, azul muy oscuro y profundo que vio al levantar la mirada… ¡Robin se había quitado el antifaz! – Dímelo Star – volvió a pedir.

La pelirroja no lo escuchó, estaba en el cielo, en un hermoso cielo azul oscuro, inmenso solo para ella, en el que el calido viento chocaba en su cara mientras sentía que caía suavemente en unas nubes que, a pesar de que su tacto era un poco duro, la reconfortaban de manera única…

- Star… - susurró él, haciendo que la ilusión se rompiera cayendo en la realidad. El viento que antes sintió era el cálido aliento del chico cerca de su rostro y el tacto sobre las nubes eran sus manos descansando sobre el pecho de este. Su mente le estaba ordenando que se alejara cuando sintió que sus labios, al hacer todo lo contrario, capturó los de él, que, sorprendido al comienzo, respondió después de manera tímida. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, mirándose sonrojados pero Robin acarició su mejilla, hipnotizado por los labios de la pelirroja, atrayéndola a él en un beso que de tímido paso a uno más íntimo.

Starfire se sentía volar, esta sensación nueva es una de las tantas que había aprendido en la Tierra y gracias a él como el amor y la amistad…

_Amistad…_

_Amigos…_

_Amiga…_

_**¡Raven!**_

Debido a la emoción del momento, la pelirroja no se dio cuenta que estaba besando al novio de su amiga, de su mejor amiga y que por mas que lo amara con el alma, no le haría daño a ella, por lo que se separó bruscamente de Robin y al empujarlo lo estrelló contra la pared de la habitación… _Había recuperado un poco sus poderes…_

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Podía haberlo esperado de cualquiera menos de ti!

- Yo… lo siento… no debí hacerlo – se disculpó avergonzado y adolorido por la osadía de haberla besado.

- ¡Claro que no debiste! ¡No debimos! No se tú Robin, pero no pienso dañar a Raven, ella es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana y aunque… aunque… sienta lo que siento por ti, jamás le haría daño.

- ¿Raven? ¿De qué hablas?

- No puedo creerlo – exclamó en un susurro una sorprendida pelirroja al levantarse de su cama y encaminarse al petirrojo - ¿vas a negarme que estas con ella? ¿Vas a negarme que son novios? – preguntó indignada. El chico maravilla estaba en shock ¿de donde rayos había sacado Star la idea de que él…? No, algo estaba mal - ¿no piensas decir nada? – insistió la pelirroja cruzada me brazos delante de él con lágrima en los ojos pero con la expresión furiosa.

- Star yo… - pero no dijo más. La alarma de la torre lo interrumpió. La pelirroja lo miró con rencor y sin brillo en la mirada, como el que tenía cuando la besó, y salió de la habitación. Él salió tras ella, necesitaba saber quien le había dicho lo de él y Raven.

- ¡Espera Starfire! ¡Necesitamos hablar! – le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo, pero ella se safó bruscamente.

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Pensé que eras otra clase de persona!... pero me equivoque

- Hay un mal entendido…

- ¡No me interesa! Hay una misión que cumplir y lo que me digas no me importa – le dijo para seguir con su camino dejando a un anonadado Robin - ¡Ah! ¡Y agradece que no le diré a Raven lo que pasó! No quiero perder su amistad y porque se que se dará cuenta la clase de tipo que eres en realidad – y dobló la esquina para dirigirse al living.

_**XxXxXxX**_

- ¡Cy! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el menor del grupo entrando corriendo al living seguido de la gótica.

- Nada anormal, solo son Cinderblock y Plasmus – respondió como si nada, haciendo que los otros dos lo miren con cara de ¿estas idiota? – Es que siempre peleamos contra ellos – se defendió

- Lo sé – opinó Raven – debemos agradecer a los _buenos policías_ de la ciudad.

- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Basta de pláticas! Tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo la pelirroja entrando al living de lo más normal

- ¿Dónde esta Robin? – preguntó Raven haciendo que a la alienígena le invadiera la culpa

- Bueno…

- Él ya se fue – interrumpió Cyborg ganándose la atención de todos – me dijo que tenia las coordenadas del sitio y que fuéramos rápido para allá. Al parecer estaba en la calle cuando recibió la alarma – respondió haciendo que Chico Bestia y Raven miraran de reojo a la pelirroja de cabeza ladeada – Bien, como fuese, tenemos que irnos antes que Robin llame y se ponga de mal humor ¡Titanes, vamos! – gritó como orden para salir corriendo del living. Star iba a ir tras él, pero Chico Bestia la sujetó del brazo

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí, y me hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho, así no me hubiera dado cuenta de la verdadera clase de persona que es – respondió dolida mientras ambos la miraban perderse tras la puerta del living.

- ¿Habrán hablado de verdad?

- No lo sé, pero no están bien, no entendí lo que quiso decir Star con eso de _"la clase de persona que es"_

- Yo tampoco – pero el sonido del comunicador interrumpió su plática.

- ¡¿Qué esperan chicos?! ¡¿Una invitación?! – fue Robin que llamaba al equipo entero.

- N o seria una mala idea viejo – contesto el Chico Bestia y cortó la comunicación, luego miró a Raven, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que él respondió y se perdieron por los pasillos de la torre para ir a cumplir su misión…

_**Continuará…**_

Bien, he de admitir una cosa_ (¿excusas por fin?)_ mas o menos y pues tenia este cap hecho, casi como este, y del siguiente hasta la mitad, mi error fue tenerlo solo en el USB que ando de arriba para abajo y pues cuando intente conectarlo a la compu del trabajo de mi prima, pues este _(¡Condenado antivirus! òó)_ borro todos los archivos que consideraba peligrosos y pues borro los caps de este fic, asi como de otros que estoy haciendo _(pero eso no es lo importante u.u)_ lo que pasa es que teniamos este cap hecho desde hace unas semanas _(pero por la tesis y la sustentacion no pudimos subirlos)_ y a parte de eso es pues que la historia que tenia planeada y escrita en mi cabeza _(yo tomo nota de todo)_ quiere dar un giro de 360º a lo que tenia escrito y la verdad no se como seguirlo _(es con respecto a las parejas)_ pero hare lo posible para que Black! y yo terminemos con nuestra confusion y salga las continuaciones pronto^^ Se cuidan much... _(¡oie! ¡los agradecimientos!)_ ¡Cherto! Bueno, agradecemos por los reviews a: **Arcangel Guerrero**, **Lobo Hibiky**, **dianita fentom**, **javier de jesús segura salas** _(ahora si lo pusimos complete! XD)_ **saQhra** _(no amigo, la pelirroja no ta embarazada, esta asi por la perdida de sus poderes excesivamente, lo que no se vio en aquel cap de los TT que lastimosamente no recuerdo ahora)_ la factura de los años ps Black _(òó ¡Que!)_ seguimos con los saludos para **Linda-ravstar** _(gracias por seguir con la historia despues de tiempo y creeme que lo terminare asi sea lo ultimo que haga)_ u.u **Celesti Regazza** _(ah creo que ya me acorde de ti, bueno el nombre es bonito^^),_ **Darkblue24**, **Kumiko - Kori** _(tamos pasando por la mism explotacion, el enseñar en un cole es muy estresante u.u)_ **GothicCharm** _(¡Claro que Mi Chico bestia es un amooooooooor!),_ **Naruko Ninja Z** y para mi amiguisima^^ **Coockie** _(¡Ahora si ta bien escrito^^)_ gracias por tu opinion y lean sus fic que estàn buenisimos^^ WoW hoy si hemos hablado mucho. Se cuidan. Besos y espero no haberlos aburrrido _(tu a mi, siempre ¬¬)_ ja! ja! ja! ¬¬ graciosa

BYE

Raven_sakura _(Black! )_

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cáp. 6: Starfire**_

Cyborg, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia llegaron al lugar que señaló la computadora de la torre justo en el momento en el que Robin le daba una patada voladora a Cinderblock y esquivaba con dificultad un golpe de Plasmus.

- ¡Titanes, al ataque! – ordenó Cy para ayudar a Robin pero en su camino se interpusieron los ninjas de Slade.

Los titanes tuvieron que separarse para poder pelear contra todos y a pesar que la cantidad de ninjas era mayor a la de ellos, esto no debería de ser un problema ya que en varias ocasiones, y en esta situación, les patearon el trasero a estos rivales mas esta vez las cosas no les serian tan fáciles…

El chico verde, transformado en un gran dinosaurio verde, con el giro de su cuerpo mandó a volar a la mayoría de ninjas que lo rodeaba pero otro grupo, sin que los pudiera ver, se le lanzaba encima con katanas en mano. Cuando ya iban a rebanarlo chocaron contra una especie de oscura pared que los mandó a volar sin tocar al gran dino.

- Gracias Rae – dijo el verde ya en su forma original. Ella solo le sonrió y luego atacaron juntos a otro grupo de ninjas que atacaba a Cyborg mientras él aprovechó la ayuda de sus amigos para ir con Robin

- ¡¿Por qué demoraron tanto?- preguntó el enmascarado mientras esquivaba un golpe de Cinderblock.

- Bueno pero no te enojes. Lo importante es que ya llegamos – respondió el metálico esquivando la asquerosa masa viscosa que le lanzó Plasmus.

Ahora la pelea era casi pareja, salvo por una cosa: _**Starfire…**_

La tamaraniana tenía problemas, estaba por llegar a su límite, ya no volaba y sus starballs eran muy pequeños. Esquivó a uno, a dos, a tres… a cinco ninjas pero no fue tan rápida para esquivar al sexto que con una patada al estómago la estrelló contra un edificio. Star se empezaba a levantar con dificultad sin ver que uno de los ninjas se preparaba para lanzarle una bomba. El que si logro verlo fue Robin que, por no estar muy cerca al ninja sabía que no llegaría, así que solo atinó a lanzarle un boomerang que lastimó el brazo del enemigo pero no evitó que este lanzara el artefacto…

**¡K – BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Un estruendoso sonido alertó a los otros titanes que corrieron lo más rápido posible

- **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **– oyeron que alguien gritó reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba…

En la escena estaba la pelirroja, arrodillada, catatónica, mirando el montículo de bloques de cemento despedazados frente a ella…

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Fue por eso que Robin corrió! – dijo Cy

- ¡No me digas que Robin está…!

- ¡Cuidado Starfire! – interrumpió Raven a Chico Bestia, usando su escudo para poder protegerla de los ataques de los ninjas.

- Robin… - murmuró la pelirroja – Robin… ¿Por qué? – No era conciente que detrás de ella sus amigos peleaban por protegerla - ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE…? – gritó desesperadamente, desprendiendo de su cuerpo un cegadora luz verde, sorprendiendo a todos…

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

La luz de la habitación era fuerte, no podía abrir por completo los ojos pero el horrible olor a medicinas le hizo reconocer que estaba en la enfermería… ¿La razón?... Estaba confundida. Recordaba que peleaba contra los ninjas… ¿Seria tal vez un sueño?... Peleaba contra ellos, luego una explosión…

- Robin… – susurró

- Shuuuuu… - se escuchó otro susurro como respuesta. Se sentía muy débil tanto que no podía abrir por completo los ojos y solo pudo distinguir una mancha verde frente a ella

- Chico Bestia… - susurró y volvió a perder la conciencia.

¡Otra vez! Los ninjas la atacaban, se sentía muy débil, ya no le quedaban fuerzas… Una patada… Un empujón… una explosión…

- ¡ROBIN!

- Star, tranquila aquí estoy… Tranquila todo fue un sueño.

Y ahí estaba, sujetándole la mano suavemente, sintiendo su dulce mirada sobre ella pero le llamó más la atención el collarín que llevaba y su brazo enyesado.

- ¿Esto? – Preguntó Robin al notar que miraba a sus heridas – No es nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Traté de evitar que ese ninja lanzara la bomba. Estaba muy lejos de mi ubicación así que lancé el boomerang pero solo logré desviarlo al edificio, así que te empujé para que no te cayeran los bloques de concreto.

- No… pregunto que ¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida por mi?

- Star, sabes que haría lo que sea por mis amigos.

- Tus amigos… - respondió un poco desanimada la pelirroja, soltando su mano de la de él pero Robin la volvió a sujetar antes que la alejara.

-Sí, por mis amigos, pero especialmente por ti – ella lo miró sorprendida y emocionada

- Explícame por que me dices estas cosas… ¿Y Raven?

- Ella esta bien.

- ùú Me refiero a tu relación con ella.

- o.o? Somos amigos

- ¿Ya no son novios?

- Nunca fuimos novios Star ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Nadie – respondió ladeando la cabeza

- Si estas encubriendo al chico verde…

- ¡Ya te dije que nadie Robin!

- ¿Estas segura? Mira que últimamente pareciera que le gustas y mucho – contestó notablemente molesto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo te oí, hace semanas te oí…

__

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola _(Hi!)_ Aunque no lo crean hemos regresado u.u _(en primer lugar apenadas por la demora de tanto tiempo… ¡Casi 1 año y medio para continuar este fic!)_ Nos ha ocurrido muchas cosas que no impidieron regresar a escribir… _(El trabajo, los estudios, la graduación, el enamorado, los cuernos que nos puso el enamorado con la ex…)_ ùú sobre lo último no impidió tanto que no escribiéramos pero ya estamos aquí ^^ _(Espero que nos perdonen tanta demora y nos sigan apoyando con este fic que ya esta por terminar ^^… o.O? Coockii…? Aun tas ahí leyendo este fic? Di k si please! T_T)_ Cuídense todos y disculpen de nuevo por la demora _(¡ya se viene el final!) _ Ah! y ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!_ (^^) _

BYE

Raven Sakura _(Black!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cáp. 7:**_ _**!¿Todo fue una confusión?... Pero estoy alegre por eso ^^**_

_**(Último capítulo)**_

- Nunca fuimos novios ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó molesto

- Nadie

- Si estas encubriendo al chico verde…

- ¡Ya te dije que nadie Robin!

- ¿Estás segura?

- Yo te oí. Hace semanas te oí…

_**Flash Back**_

_**(Star POV)**_

Bajé de la azotea y me dirigía a la cocina pero cuando llegaba al gimnasio, oí tu voz. Me asomé porque quería conversar contigo y te vi sentado frente a Raven…

- Sabes… yo… yo… - te veías lindo cuando tartamudeabas y tus dedos jugaban en tus rodillas – yo… tu… nosotros… ellos…

- Si quieres decir algo coherente, será mejor que te tranquilices – dijo Raven.

- ¡Ahahahaha! Prefiero enfrentarme a mil ninjas yo solo… esto es más difícil – ya te estabas dando por vencido no comprendía de que.

- Bueno, como quieras – respondió ella y se levantaba de su lugar.

- ¡Espera por favor Raven! – La detuviste y volvió a sentarse, atenta a lo que le tenías que decir – Tú me gustas – y se me cortó la respiración.

- Di la verdad. No es un simple gusto – sonrojado agachaste la cabeza y yo estaba a punto de desmayarme.

- Te amo, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti casi desde que te conocí aquella noche y para serte sincero no quería aceptar lo que siento porque mi prioridad es ser un héroe pero no puedo mas con esto – mi corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos mientras tu diste un gran suspiro, al parecer estabas aliviado.

- Vaya. Si que fue una declaración, me sorprendiste.

- Gracias. No se si podré decirlo todo de nuevo. Me gustaría oír ya la respuesta.

- Creo que ya la sabes – y ella sonrió levemente mientras tú esbozaste una gran sonrisa…

_**Fin flash back**_

- Star… - murmuró él…

- Luego de esa noche quise estar feliz por ambos ¡En serio que si quise! Pero me costaba demasiado – confesó mientras se sentaba en la cama, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Fue entonces cuando tus poderes empezaron a fallarte, porque se rigen por tu estado de ánimo.

- Por eso quise irme a Támaran pero Chico Bestia me detuvo y prometió ayudarme a no perder mis poderes.

- Por eso estuvo siempre a tu lado, cuidándote, haciéndote reír… ¡protegiéndote de mí! – dijo Robin como si fuera un reciente descubrimiento – pero las cosas no son así Star, confundiste lo de aquella noche en el gimnasio.

- ¬¬ No soy sorda

- u.u No, me refiero a que…

- ¡Star despertaste!

- ¬¬! No. Me estaba hablando sonámbula – respondió el enmascarado al chico verde que acababa de entrar bruscamente a la enfermería.

- ¬¬! ¡Payaso!

-¬¬! ¡Entrometido!

- Amigos, tranquilícense por favor.

- Discúlpanos Star – dijo Bestita sonriendo al igual que Robin… ¿Sonreían ambos? Starfire estaba confundida – Robin, Cy quiere verte en la sala de seguridad.

- Ahora no puedo, tengo un asunto importante que resolver aquí.

- Lo sabemos, y de eso mismo quiere hablarte – respondió el verde con una sonrisota, señalando además la cámara que estaba instalada en una esquina de la enfermería.

- ¡RAYOS! – gritó sonrojadamente alarmado. Todo lo que hablaban estaba registrado en cintas de seguridad – ahora vuelvo Star – le dijo y se levantó de su asiento pero cuando llegaba a la puerta se detuvo y regresó hacia la pelirroja para plantarle un dulce beso en… la frente y luego salir corriendo.

- Pensé que te lo daría en la boca. ¡Que lento! – Decía divertido CB mientras veía que el rostro de su amiga tenía el mismo tono de su cabello - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó al sentarse a su lado.

- Bien. No siento dolor ni cansancio.

- Ya estábamos preocupados porque no despertabas. Ya son 5 días desde que no recuperabas la conciencia.

- ¿5 días? ¿He dormido por 5 días?

- Si. Dice Rae que es porque el día de la pelea expulsaste de golpe todo el poder que no habías podido utilizar por tu estado de animo en varias semanas.

- ¿Quién dices que dice?

- Rae dice… - respondió como si nada. La pelirroja aun no entendía – Dice Raven, pero ahora le digo Rae. Ya pero cuéntame como hiciste para expulsar semejante poder.

- ¿Qué poder?

- El día de la pelea estabas ida frente al montículo que aplastó a Robin y entonces empezaste a brillar con mucha fuerza y golpeaste en un minuto a todos los ninjas.

- ¿Qué? O.O?

- Si ¿No lo recuerdas? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Uhmmmm Cyborg dijo que tal vez sucedería eso, que no ibas a recordar nada al despertar… ¡pero fue increíble! eras más rápida que Mas y Menos – Bestita estaba emocionado al recordar la sorprendente demostración de poder de su amiga – lo que aún no me queda claro es porque recién liberaste tu poder.

- Eso si creo que lo puedo deducir – Chico Bestia la miró interrogante – la desesperación de ver como caían los bloques de concreto sobre su cuerpo solo por ayudarme fue tan grande… Aun no entiendo porque lo hizo.

- Porque esta enamorado de ti.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo oí como se le declaraba a Raven – respondió triste.

- Uhmmmm ¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó su amigo y ella lo miró con duda.

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

La puesta de sol era hermosa, un espectáculo que no todos saben apreciar.

- Es hermoso… los colores que tiñen las nubes son únicas. En Támaran no hay algo así.

- Es cierto. En ningún planeta se ve como se ve aquí – respondió el peliverde cuando ayudaba a su amiga a caminar.

- ¿Querías que subiéramos a la azotea a ver la puesta del sol? – preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

- No. Te hizo subir para que veas algo conmigo – respondió Robin tras ellos.

- Bien, los dejo solos.

- Pero… - Star no pudo preguntar que era todo esto. Bestita ya se había ido – ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

- Siéntate conmigo – le pidió Robin mientras tomaba asiento frente a un sofá que estaba frente a un televisor.

- ¿No seria mejor mirar la televisión dentro de la casa? – preguntó extrañada mientras se sentaba - ¿Qué vamos a ver? – preguntó otra vez pero el enmascarado no respondió, solo sonrió y encendió la televisión.

La escena le era familiar. Era el gimnasio y estaban sentados Raven y Robin y empezó una conversación que se le hizo conocida…

- ¿Ese video es…?

- Cyborg también puso una cámara ahí, para mi suerte – contestó alegre.

La escena transcurrió como la conocía. Aquellas palabras… ¡Iba a llorar de nuevo! Pero Robin le tomo una de las manos.

- Quiero que escuches bien lo que sigue.

Ella lo miro extrañada y luego hizo lo que él le pidió…

_- Vaya. Si que fue una declaración, me sorprendiste._

_- Gracias. No se si podré decirlo todo de nuevo. Me gustaría oír ya la respuesta._

_- Creo que ya la sabes _

_-¿Y si me dice que no? No se si podré soportar tal humillación._

_- Vaya que si serás. No te haz dado cuenta que ella es la que mas se preocupa por ti._

_- Puede ser que solo se preocupe por ser una buena amiga._

_- Solo un ciego… Mejor dicho, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que Starfire está enamorada de ti así como tú estas enamorado de ella._

_- Espero que tengas razón y que esto sirva a no tener tanto miedo a decirle lo que siento por ella._

Y Robin apagó la TV pero la pelirroja tenia puesta la mirada sobre el objeto aun estando apagado. El pelinegro la miraba. La ojiverde estaba sorprendida…

- Star… yo… yo solo practicaba con ella. Realmente no eran para ella aquellas palabras…

- ¿Todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo… estuve equivocada?

- No escuchaste la conversación completa – respondió. La pelirroja bajó la mirada.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves Robin? Mis poderes se debilitaron por algo no ocurría poniendo en peligro la vida de ustedes durante las misiones e hice que Chico Bestia también sufriera por mi idea equivocada…

- Star, mírame – la chica automatamente obedeció – fue algo fortuito si, algo que no quisieras que ocurriera pero tuvo que ocurrir. Además, las cosas suceden por alguna extraña razón.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- En primer lugar si no hubieras tenía esa idea en la cabeza, no se la hubieras compartido a Chico Bestia y él no te hubiera detenido aquella noche en la que te quisiste ir y no se hubieran hecho tan amigos como lo son…

- Si tienes razón.

- CB y yo no hubiéramos estado peleando o discutiendo y ahora no seriamos más amigos que antes también…

- Ajá, ajá

- Tú no hubieras derrotado a los ninjas como lo hiciste la última vez y Chico Bestia y Raven no serían ahora novios…

- Si tie… ¿Ellos qué? – preguntó sorprendida

- Si son novios desde esa noche donde se confesaron lo que sentían y se dijeron lo que en realidad pasaba contigo…

- Me alegro que toda esta confusión por lo menos haya traído algo bueno – sonrió melancólica – Yo… yo quiero… yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo… lo que te dije esa noche en mi habitación… - le dijo y se sonrojó inmediatamente al recordar ese beso.

- Creo que me lo merecía, no debí hacer lo que hice.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Ahora él la miró sorprendida – quiero decir… yo… etto… emm… bueno… yo… – la pelirroja se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Tenía la cara completamente roja. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se dio cuenta que Robin se había acercado a ella, a milímetros de su rostro.

- Te amo – dijo él. Star tenia los ojos como platos perdiéndose en los ojos azul marino de los de él… ¡Se había quitado el antifaz nuevamente para ella! - Te amo Starfire. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti casi desde que te conocí aquella noche en la que llegaste a la Tierra escapando de tu encarcelamiento y para serte sincero no quería aceptar lo que siento porque mi prioridad es ser un héroe y temo que estés en peligro porque eres lo más importante que tengo ahora, pero no puedo mas con esto.

El minuto que paso pareció una eternidad. El silencio no les era incómodo pero Robin hubiera preferido que le dijera aunque sea un NO, la espera era más torturante. La pelirroja separó los labios para hablar y Robin cerró los ojos, pensando que la respuesta sería dura pero fue todo lo contrario. Fue dulce, tierno, tímido… Esa fue la respuesta de la tamaraniana, un beso…

- Eso quiere decir…

- ¡Sip! Yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti Robin – y no pudo decirle más porque el pelinegro la atrajo hacia sus labios nuevamente…

_**Fin… **_

_**¡NO!... aun falta algo…**_

- ¿Dime que lo grabaste todo? – preguntó una figura oscura de orejas puntiagudas cuya sonrisa blanquecina se ensanchaba cada vez más esperando la respuesta.

- Completamente... ¡listo para editar! – respondió las otra oscura figura cuyo brillo de su unico ojo rojo se reflejaba en los monitores que estaban frente a él.

- ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - ambos empezaron a reír maléficamente a todo pulmón mientras que rayos y truenos caían a su alrededor y…

- ¿Me pueden decir porque estuvieron haciendo eso? – Preguntó Raven con muy mala cara, encendiendo la luz de la sala - Le prometieron a Robin que apagarían las cámaras de la azotea para que no viéramos lo que sucediera entre ambos.

- No Raven, ahí estas mal. – Respondió el chico metálico del grupo – le dijimos a Robin que apagaríamos la cámara que está en la puerta de la azotea.

- Eso es cierto, en ningún momento hablamos de apagar las otras 19 cámaras de la azotea. Y ni que decir de las cámaras satelitales que fotografiaron minuto a minuto todo lo que sucedió – añadió Bestita.

- Y me pueden decir… ¡¿para QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIEREN ESA GRABACIÓN? Preguntó colérica la gótica que de un momento a otro pasó de tener una par de ojos brillantemente blancos a seis ojos brillantemente rojos - ¡¿acaso no saben lo QUE ES EL RESPETO POR LA INTIMIDAD AJENA?

- Es… es que… es que… con esto aseguraremos… aseguraremos nuestras vacaciones de… de este año… - confesó Cy con mucho miedo, abrazando con fuerza a Chico Bestia.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – preguntó Raven casi fuera de sí. Cyborg se escondió detrás de Bestita (¬¬ mas bien lo usaba de escudo)

- Ravencita… etto… usaremos… usaremos la grabación… pa… para chantajear a Robin… para dejarnos ir de vaca… de vacaciones este año…

Los truenos retumbaban y la sala de seguridad se iluminaba cada vez con más fuerza hasta que un estruendo hizo gritar a los titanes varones por la descomunal ira inhumana de la gótica… Pero de un momento a otro todo se apaciguó…

- ¿Así que era para eso? – preguntó Raven inocentemente. Los chicos asintieron asombrados por el cambio de personalidad tan rápida que había tenido la chica – En ese caso, estoy con ustedes… - dijo y apagó la luz de la sala…

- ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MAUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – ahora reían unidos maléficamente la sombra oscura de orejas puntiagudas, la figura con el brillante ojo rojo y una nueva oscura figura de tres pares de ojos rojos, los tres sosteniendo lo que parece ser por la sombra un video de seguridad…

_**FIN… Ahora si ^^**_

Hola _(Hi!^^)_ Como dice Lavoe **"Todo tiene su final…"** y este fic se terminó _(T_T ¡Buuuuuuuu! Que penita!)_ Si, me divertí mucho releyendo los capítulos anteriores_ (yo me divertí más haciendo los últimos caps. y encargándome de la última parte de este Cáp. XD!)_ Si, pero empezaremos otros _(^^ ¡Cada final tiene un nuevo comienzo!)_ Gracias mil por lo reviews en todo este tiempo que duró el terminar esta historia _(gracias y perdonen de nuevo por la demora ^^ y otra cosa, nosotras recibimos cualquier tipo de reviews incluso atacandonos)_ Nos sucedio eso esta semana con dos fic de animes _(No hay problema con opinar, pero para mandar ese tipo de comentarios hay que ser valientes y no escudarse en el anonimato)_ Eso nos parece muy cobardes U.U Cuídense y gracias de nuevo^^

BYE

Raven Sakura _(Black!)_


End file.
